


all was golden in the sky (when the day met the night)

by regrettes



Series: emma serenades alyssa in the most awkward ways [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, This is very fluffy and cute, but it's based on a ukulele cover i found, it's clearly based on when the day met the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Emma, in another attempt to serenade Alyssa, heads down to the lake with her ukulele. She didn't expect Alyssa to stick around to listen.





	all was golden in the sky (when the day met the night)

Emma took a deep breath as she wandered down to the lake across the road, hearing the voices of some teens over there. She heard one voice in particular that drew her in. Alyssa Greene. She knew it was risky even going to the same place Alyssa was, but she also knew that it was currently the middle of July, and ninety-five degrees. So she was going to do her singing where she can dip her toes in the water. She sat a little ways away from where everyone else was, not wanting to look at Kaylee and Shelby as she played. There wasn’t any way of telling if they’d still make fun of her for even being there, but she had her ukulele and she was determined to get somewhere with the song she was learning.

 

She briefly looked over to where Alyssa was sunbathing, heart hammering in her chest as she caught herself looking a little too long, before ducking her head and strumming her ukulele lightly to try and find the right chord. She could hear the girls giggling and heard her name a few times but chose to ignore it when she finally found the right one. Strumming softly, she took a deep breath and let everything melt away as she sang,

 

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,_

_all was golden in the sky_

_all was golden when the day met the night_

 

The version she sang was slower, softer than the orchestrated version, but she thought she liked it better. It fit her and what she wanted out of her uke, and her trip to the lake. Her eyes slipped closed, a smile on her lips as she let her mind wander as she sang. She didn’t stumble over her words as her mind threw her feelings for Alyssa back at her, having accepted that everything about this summer was going to be her doing what she could to impress the dark haired girl. She still didn’t even know if Alyssa was gay, but she was hooked and there was no escape from Alyssa Greene’s eyes.

 

_When the sun found the moon_

_she was drinking tea in a garden_

_under the green umbrella trees_

_in the middle of summer_

 

_When the moon found the sun_

_She looked like she was barely hanging on,_

_but her eyes saved her life_

_in the middle of summer_

 

Emma knew that a pronoun change for the song wasn’t necessary, but it felt right. It felt like something she sort of, deserved? There weren’t many songs she could sing about love that weren’t a guy singing about a girl or a girl singing about a guy. But the sun and moon didn’t have respective genders, so she could do what she wanted. Her eyes were still closed, but she heard the voices talking about her as she sang, she didn’t hear Alyssa’s but she just _knew_ she was looking at her. She could feel it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alyssa was sunbathing, listening to Kaylee and Shelby talk about how excited they were to start junior year and how that meant they were getting closer to being seniors and that meant prom and prom queen. She knew that her mother would push her to try and win prom queen, or homecoming queen, or both, but she also knew that she had a whole year to think about that before anything came to fruition. She was just happy to relax in the warm sun and get a little time to just be herself while Kaylee and Shelby did their thing before she had to go back to being who her mother wanted her to be.

 

She heard Kaylee say Emma’s name, and wondered if they were just making fun of her like they usually did when the trio was alone. Then the music hit her, it was soft and almost _cute_ even. She didn’t know who was singing at first, but she physically relaxed completely at the sound of the person’s voice. It was an idea out of a Disney movie, falling for someone’s voice before you even knew what they looked like. But that voice sent feelings through Alyssa that she didn’t even know she had. Then as she listened a little closer, Alyssa started to recognize the voice and her heart stopped. It couldn’t be Emma, could it? Why was her heart reacting that way to _Emma Nolan_. She considered the girl her only true friend, even if they just talked once in a while and didn’t even have each other’s numbers.

 

_So she said, “would it be all right_

_if we just sat and talked for a little while_

_if in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?_

 

_So she said, “That’s OK_

_as long as you can make a promise_

_not to break my little heart_

_or leave me all alone in the summer.”_

 

Alyssa’s heart began beating quickly, and she opened her eyes, tossing a rock toward Kaylee and Shelby as they made jokes about Emma singing all alone and if she was trying to ‘seduce them with what she called singing’ Alyssa wasn’t going to have any of it. “Will you two stop?” She kept her voice quiet, wanting to listen to Emma sing some more, but not wanting to give away that she actually enjoyed the girl’s presence and the tone of her voice. She saw a soft smile appear on Emma’s lips as she sang and she just _knew_ that it was because of her. Alyssa didn’t care when Kaylee and Shelby walked off, saying they were going to get ice cream, effectively leaving Alyssa to find her own way home while Emma sang.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Well she was just hanging around_

_then she fell in love_

_and she didn’t know how_

_but she couldn’t get out_

_just hanging around_

_then she fell in love_

 

_in the middle of summer_

_all was golden in the sky_

Emma could hear everything that was going on between the trio down the bank, and couldn’t help but smile when Alyssa seemingly stood up for her, if only briefly. As voices drifted away, she thought she might be left all alone. She didn’t dare open her eyes, wanting to savor every moment she could in her blissful ignorance. She knew for sure Kaylee and Shelby had disappeared, and feared that meant so was Alyssa, until she felt someone come sit beside her. That was when she felt herself stumble over the chords for the first time, catching herself quickly and continuing without much hesitation.

 

Her thoughts were racing, taking in the proximity of Alyssa and how she smelled like lilacs. Emma had never been one for the smell of lilacs, but when it came from Alyssa, it didn’t smell the same. It made her feel almost drunk just off the smell, which was such a cliche way of putting things but sometimes real life romance was just as cliche as the movies and books made it out to be. As she finished the song, she continued to strum softly, and let her eyes open to meet Alyssa’s with the softest smile she’d ever smiled.

 

“You always seem to be singing when I see you these days Emma Nolan,” Alyssa teased lightly, smiling bright at her. Emma couldn’t help but blush at the teasing, ducking her head and setting her ukulele on her lap. She shrugged softly, not really having words for the situation, even if it was very planned out and deliberate. She didn’t want to admit that she happened to be attempting to serenade the girl.

 

Emma was very convinced that Alyssa was straight, and that her hopes of making her fall for her was futile, but she couldn’t help but want to be gushy and almost romantic toward the dark haired girl. “You must just bring out the musical side of me Miss Alyssa Greene,” Emma said, smiling a little wider as she spoke, playing with the hem of her shirt as her eyes darted back up to Alyssa’s. “I thought you’d left with your friends though, it got so quiet...” She watched Alyssa shrug, feeling a little smaller under the girl’s gaze. There was something different about the way Alyssa was looking at her that made her feel more shy than normal. It was so warm and kind, something she wasn’t used to from anyone, let alone Alyssa.

 

“You know, I didn’t even realize they’d gone. You must’ve hypnotized me with your singing. It almost made me feel like I was being serenaded. You know, like in the movies?” Emma didn’t miss the smile widening on Alyssa’s face as she spoke, almost daring her to say something. But Emma was speechless, she’d been found out and she knew her face was redder then a tomato. Alyssa must know she liked her, but why wasn’t she running off from it?

 

Stammering, Emma looked at Alyssa as if she had three heads, a scared look on her face before words started tumbling out of her mouth, “I-I might’ve been serenading you...? I mean, if that’s okay? If it’s not we can pretend that I didn’t say that and I just happened to come her to sing on my own without any other intentions?” She scratched the back of her head as she spoke, not meeting Alyssa’s eyes and praying that this didn’t get her made fun of even more. It wasn’t until Alyssa’s hand came to rest on her knee that she stopped rambling and brought her eyes up to the other girl’s.

 

“Emma, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Was all that was said before Alyssa kissed her cheek and stood up. Voices were getting closer, and Alyssa was retreating back to her blanket down the bank. Emma didn’t mind though, she was stunned into silence, the ghost of Alyssa’s lips still on her cheek. Emma sat for a couple more moments before grabbing her ukulele and phone and rushing back off to her home, where she would continue to question if any of the day’s events were real and if she’d really gotten her cheek kissed by Alyssa Greene.


End file.
